


Twisted and Curled Just A Little Bit Too Tight

by Warbles



Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Brief mention of in cannon cannibalism, Comic Book Violence, F/F, Gift, Red takes revenge on carnage and other bad men with their scrappy new girlfriend, agender carnage, altho they’re subtextually more feminine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warbles/pseuds/Warbles
Summary: A gift for my venom discord secret Santa, a lesbian dork who loves carnage:A short series of vignettes about the Carnage symbiote leaving Kasady to team up with a small, angry lesbian with a bone to pick with men who hurt other women.





	Twisted and Curled Just A Little Bit Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProjectFYERBIRD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/gifts).



> Merry Christmas projectFYREBIRD.
> 
> Warning for brief mention of human trafficking (they kill a group of traffickers viciously). You can skip it by ignoring section 3.

_ Cletus Kasady was a cunt.  _

 

“Agreed,” said the girl around the big wad of chewing gum in her mouth. “Don’t rightly know why ya put up with him for so long, if we’re bein’ honest.”

 

_ Cletus Kasady was a cunt, but he was my cunt _ , Carnage said with a hum, and Bad laughed. 

 

“Yeah, he really was, wasn’t he? But that don’ matter now,” Bad said, lips rolling back to reveal an unnaturally fierce grin. “Now ya got me.”

 

Bad felt a possessive purr roll through her body. She blew a bubble, and popped it. She continued chewing as she stared at the bloody corpse laid at her feet with half-lidded eyes. The symbiote liked that this was not her first kill, and lazily lapped up the excess of serotonin and epinephrine. 

 

_ Yes _ **,** the symbiote said all low and rough.  _ Now I have you.  _

 

Bad snorted, amused. “Yeah ya do, ya possessive bastard.” Her co-pilot let out a please rumble, and pressed themselves warm against the underside of her skin. Bad shivered like someone stepped over her grave, and remembered who she was and why she was here. “Fuck, I can’t believe we actually did it. Goddamn.”

 

The woman and her alien were quiet for a moment before Bad continued: “So uh, gonna say any parting words, Red?”

 

Red rose from in between Bad’s cells to spread across the surface of the woman’s frame. Carnage looked down at their first host, the man that had shaped them, and found that they had nothing to say. Anything they could have had already been said a hundred times or more, and it’s not like Kasady was alive to hear them anyway. 

 

Instead, they bent down to gently close Cletus Kasady’s eyes with their clawed right hand, and then violently spat their gum into his face. Red-tinged slobber ran slowly across his cheeklike tears. 

 

His death had been fast, but brutal. They had caught the man unawares in his motel room off some lonely highway in Utah after tracking him for months. He had been lying flat on his back on the bed in the middle of the day with his hands folded over his stomach. They had watched him for a few minutes before entering, taking note of the way his chest stuttered when he breathed. 

 

Neither Bad nor Red had noticed if Kasady was awake or asleep before they burst through the window, not that it would have mattered. They had a tentacle around his neck and his back slammed against the wall before he had even registered who was choking him to death. They watched the whites of his eyes grow, the way his blue lips twitched as he tried to speak, how his fingers slowly stopped tearing at the flesh wrapped tight around his bruised skin and pulse. 

 

Together, Bad and Red choked the life out of Cletus Kasady without a single word passing between the three of them. Just before the last of his life drained out, the pair stabbed him through the heart in tandem and let his blood stain the wall. 

 

The symbiote slipped back under Bad’s skin as they gave the room a swift search for valuables, finding only cancer medication and a half-empty box of juicy fruit. They had then gone back to give the body one last look. 

 

Returning to the present, Carnage stepped back to soberly admire their handy work. “ _ I had loved him, _ ” Carnage said suddenly. They were unsure if they were trying to explain themselves to Bad, or to God, or to no one at all. “ _ I just wanted you to know– to know that he… that I needed him. And I needed not to need him anymore, so.” _

 

They were quiet again, still except for their clenching fists.  _ “So he had to go, and I had to be the one to do it. _ ”

 

Bad said nothing. Red nodded.  _ “Let’s burn this shitty flop house to the ground. It’s what he would have wanted, and even if it wasn’t, we’re doing it anyway because it’s what I want.” _

 

This was something Bad could agree to with pleasure. 

 

They left the state an hour later with a stolen Ford and a cloud of black smoke behind them. 

 

***

Bad had met the Carnage symbiote last year when she was puking her guts out behind an emergency room she was too scared to go into. She was still high– someone had sold her laced shit, the fucking bastard– and bleeding out of a stab wound in the gut. Bad never asked the symbiote what they were doing lurking behind a shitty New Jersey emergency room on the wrong side of town, or why the hell they thought she’d make a good potential host, because Bad’s mother had taught her not to turn her nose up to an opportunity for trouble or prosperity. Bad’s still wasn’t sure which Red was, but frankly she didn’t give a fuck. She’d always been one to go with the flow– a real ride or die kinda chick– and she wasn’t stopping now. 

 

Red healed her up after Bad’s crazy ex’s crazy ex stabbed her through the stomach over twenty bucks and a bottle of Bud Lite while she was dying next to a dumpster of hazardous waste in fucking Jersey of all places. To Bad, that counted for something. 

 

So when the thing had wanted a body for murder and chaos and revenge? Well, Bad had no problem lending a hand and a nervous system while steering them in the direction of her apartment where she knew her ex and the man that had stabbed Bad were still hiding. 

 

_ “Why can’t I shred the bitch too?”  _ Red hissed, standing over Bad’s shaking ex.  _ One kill doesn’t leave near enough impact or statement! What happened to all your pazazz, babydoll?” _

 

‘Hush, I still got my moxy,’ Bad retorted from inside the symbiote’s biomass. ‘But I’d rather go off on jackasses like Josh over there,’ she said, mentally gesturing to the smattering of blood and loose organs that once was the man who assaulted her, ‘than easy prey like Petey. Ain’t that beneath us?’

 

Maybe manipulation wasn’t moral, but Bad had never been the most upstanding citizen. Murder was worse than lying anyway. 

 

Of course, Bad went on to murder plenty of folk with Red, but there’s a difference between killing a beaten on woman out of boredom and ridding the world of a serial assaulter. And sure, not everyone they killed were as bad as Josh, but still. They were no Cletus Kasady. Together, Bad and Red built a loose set of morals to follow. 

 

_ “Fine. We’ll let her live, but we’re taking an arm to eat on the road.” _

 

Bad agreed. There was a reason, after all, why she and Petey were ex’s.

 

***

Carnage looked down at the man striding towards them, and dispatched him with ease. It was almost boring, how easy it was to tear apart this ring of traffickers. Bullets seared through their viscera with a pinch, only hurting from the heat, while one lash of their tentacles or claws was enough to kill these soft human meat sacks. After all, what was a bulletproof vest compared to a giant axe built from the blood of an angry woman?

 

 _“Like shredded wrapping paper,”_ they sneered, looking over the fabric stuck to their claws.  _”and now we get to open our presents.”_

 

‘Merry Christmas, darling,’ Bad thought. Red scoffed. 

 

 _“Please. We don’t even celebrate. Now which organs do we wanna eat first? The messier the better.”_ Bad laughed, and pointed to a liver. “ _Good choice,”_  their other hummed.

 

Sure, they’d release the other girls and kids that the traffickers had trapped, but first they were gonna taka a moment for themselves and refuel. They weren’t super heroes after all, even if they did get some bad guys off the streets. Hell, they were barely vigilantes. Bad and Red were just two fucked up young little things living in the moment and taking a standard post-college cross country roadtrip across America. 

 

Maybe their’s involved a little more cold blooded murder than most, but what can you do. Carnage was having fun.

 

***

“Tell me another story, Red,” Bad said. They were lying together, full and content, under the stars in desert in southern California. “Tell me ‘bout some big fight ya had with Spider-Man or your deadbeat dad; one where you kicked their asses. Or maybe about another crazy kill you made.”

 

_ Why would you wanna hear more about Spider-man or dear old dad? You’ve fought both of ‘em; plus I shit on them all the time,  _ the symbiote complained.  _ Nah, lemme tell ya somethin’ that’s really gonna blow your mind.  _

 

Bad smiled, and closed their eyes as they made themselves comfortable on the ground. The sand was still warm from the sun and besides, Red would never let her get cold anyway. Bad scratched at her chest where Red was currently curled beneath. Red lightly squeezed her heart back in response; a strange reminder of the safety and power they presented to their shared bond. Bad felt her cheeks flush as she struggled to fight down her body’s automatic flood of stress hormones. “Asshole,” she said between pants. 

 

_ Without a doubt, but you chose to stay stuck with me _ , Red said smugly. 

 

Bad snorted. “Yeah, but it was either that or death, so the point is moot.”

 

Red was quiet for a minute while Bad basked without a care in the moonlight, before:  _ You know, if you wanted out, I’d… I’d let you go.  _

 

Bad furrowed her eyebrows, confused. “Um, okay? Thanks? But you left Kasady and ended up killing him anyway even though cancer prob’ly woulda nabbed him in a few years if ya hadn’t.”

 

_ It wouldn’t be like that! _ Red protested.  _ Kasady was– you helped me realize he was as much my maker as Venom, and for that, he had to die. I didn’t chose him, not really, not like you. He was something that happened to me, something ugly that made me. That’s no little thing. Power can’t just be left loose, running around. Could have come back, hunted us, changed me again without me even realizin’ it.  _

 

_ You’re not like that _ , they continued.  _ With you, I get to have a self for the first time. I actually get to talk to someone. I get to be Red, you get to be Bad, and together we get to be Carnage.  _

 

Bad blinked back the wetness that threatened to spill over her eyes. “Fuck Red, that was almost sweet.”

 

_ Shut the fuck up _ , they grumbled, grumpily resettling themselves in Bad’s chest. Bad rubbed at the spot; her body awashed in oxytocin. 

 

“Y’know, I don’t plan on leavin’ you anytime soon. I mean shit Red, you’re basically the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Bad took a shaky breath, and said, “I love bein’ us.”

 

_ I love bein’ us too. I like stringin’ up nasty men from all across the country. When we’re together, everyday is like a sexy, murderous road trip.  _

 

Bad laughed, surprised, and then reached out her hand and wiggled it. A red and black hand soon formed to wrap its fingers in between her’s. “Well shit, I do like the sound of that. You really do know how to flatter a lady, huh?”

 

_ Among other things, _ Red said with an invisible leer. 

 

“Fuck, yup. Like the sound of that even better. Care to give a me a little presentation?”

 

_ Only because you asked so nicely. But let me finish my story first.  _

 

***

The next day saw them stealing a new car from a shaking family and driving off in no particular direction. “So what do we do now?” Bad asked. 

 

_ Whatever in the goddamned hell we want, baby,  _ Red purred, wrapping themselves over Bad’s shoulders to nuzzle her cheek. 

 

Bad grinned her fierce, carnivorous smile again. “Yeah,” she said, “yeah, okay. I can roll with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s even like, 3 people who want a sequal or more detailed adventures between these two I’d be happy to write it bc I am also a dumb lesbian who loves symbiotes.


End file.
